


Негласное правило

by Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Негласное правило — они всегда начинают с того, что Хакс раздевает Кайло.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13





	Негласное правило

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к девятому эпизоду — сценарий Треворроу, «Duel of the Fates», Кайло — Верховный Лидер, Хакс — Канцлер Первого Порядка, с восьмого эпизода проходит несколько лет, кайлакс строит порядок в галактике.  
> Написано для команды WTF Galactic Empire 2020.

Сегодня на нем было тяжелое, в набуанской традиции, платье — Верховный Лидер подчеркивал свое происхождение по настоянию Канцлера. Кайло Рен был магистром темной стороны, отвергнутым сыном политика, наследником лорда ситхов, принцем крови — всем тем, кто мог претендовать на власть по праву рождения и праву силы.

Когда Кайло Рену становилось невмоготу нести все свои титулы, Канцлер снимал их с него вместе с одеждой и заставлял забыть о них.

Платье расходится одним движением пальцев вдоль позвоночника — Хакс не дает просто упасть ему на пол, проводя по обнаженной коже пальцами от лопаток к плечам, скатывает черный бархат с рук; касается губами любимой родинки справа.

— Сегодня я хочу подвесить тебя, — говорит Хакс ему в шею, продолжая стягивать рукава и обнимая со спины, — если ты хочешь, то я опробую на тебе плеть. Не больше пяти раз — ты устал.

Не слишком церемонясь, он сдергивает ткань с бедер Кайло вниз.

Хакс вытаскивает из густых черных волос гребни. Символика Первого Порядка, форма набуанских украшений — они ищут баланс между старым и новым, и Хаксу нравится, как Кайло принимает так лично, близко к телу его идеи о том, как создать для них образ законных наследников прекрасного, далекого прошлого.

Волосы спадают на плечи.

— Едва ли я замечу пять, — Кайло поворачивается к нему, — хотя бы десять.

— Можешь попробовать убедить меня в том, что заслужил больше.

Его лицо покрывает рисунок, в точности повторяющий макияж тогда еще королевы Амидалы, — жест уважения, ностальгии, кроме того — необходимая для Рена маска. Смывая с него краску, Хакс оставляет Кайло по-настоящему обнаженным.

Связать его — сама по себе непростая задача, что уж говорить о подвесе. В отличие от их прошлых спартанских условий, в положенной по статусу Канцлеру спальне есть где развернуться.

— Ляг, — Хакс переходит на приказной тон, махнув рукой в сторону расстеленного ковра, — закрой глаза и не говори ничего, пока я к тебе не обращусь, или если не захочешь остановиться.

Кайло повинуется, и смотреть на то, как он превращается из урагана в спокойную реку, для Хакса составляет особенное удовольствие.

Когда-то только он мог выдержать этот шторм и не испугаться. Теперь же только Хакс может превратить шторм в безбрежный океан.

Менее жестоким и могущественным при этом он не становится.

Прежде чем начать первый узел, Хакс спрашивает:

— Ты готов?

И только получив уверенное: «Да, генерал», — он берется за веревку.

Обвязка груди нужна не для того, чтобы сильно ограничить движение, — она становится продолжением объятий, не нежного прикосновения, призванного подарить ласку, но такого, чтоб удержать в реальности, привязать к ощущению собственного тела. Кайло говорил ему, что в медитации важна точка фокуса, чтобы было от чего отталкиваться, когда отсеиваешь лишнее, — Хакс фокусирует его на процессе, переплетая узлы на его груди.

Это еще и тот момент, когда Хакс дразнит его только теплом кончиков своих пальцев, обозначая присутствие, обещая большее, но только разогревая, — хотя его самого манит прикоснуться к Кайло не только руками, но и губами везде, где натирают тугие веревки.

Сегодня обвязка послужит и основой для подвеса — времени на это уйдет предостаточно.

Кайло начинает возбуждаться тогда, когда близок к тому, чтобы точку своего фокуса уже отпустить, — когда, наконец, тяжесть правления растворяется, как что-то очень далекое, веревки заставляют его тело принять то положение, которое хочет Хакс, и в освободившийся разум медленно просачивается желание. Хакс знает точный момент, когда в голове Кайло остается только белый шум, потому что они проходили это десятки раз — одного раза, когда Кайло пустил его в собственное сознание и показал, что с ним происходит, чтобы запомнить, как это выглядит, было достаточно. Кажется, что Хакс и сам подходит к тому же рубежу одновременно, когда они синхронно делают глубокий вдох.

— Я начинаю готовить подвес, — проговаривает Хакс и проводит по губам Кайло большим пальцем. Это проверка — Кайло не должен делать того, что ему не было приказано, но целовать Хаксу руки для него почти уже рефлекс.

Кайло сдерживается, чтобы не ответить на ласку, — в идеале он не должен бы так напрягаться, должен был бы ответить действием только на прямой приказ, но это уже хорошо.

— Заслужил шесть, — Хакс дает ему понять, что он все сделал правильно. В конце концов, когда еще Кайло сможет испытать удовольствие от того, что он уверен, что поступает правильно? Кто еще может подарить ему такую роскошь?

Веревки оплетают бедро Кайло, удерживают его руки за спиной, приводят одну ногу назад и вытягивают вверх вторую — Хакс не станет держать его в воздухе в таком положении слишком долго, и ему стоит приступить прямо сейчас, чтобы нанести обещанные шесть ударов. Все же он тратит несколько секунд, чтобы оглядеть результаты своего труда.

Кайло выглядит безмятежным. Это редкое зрелище, даже когда Кайло спит, часто его лоб пересекает напряженная морщина, и он сжимается в комок под одеялом, видя тревожные сны. Страсть же делает выражение его лица совершенно диким — Хаксу льстит, что он может довести Кайло до любого из этих полюсов, если захочет.

— Ты будешь считать вслух, — он говорит, взяв в руки плеть, — кричать разрешаю.

Он наносит первый удар без предупреждения, давая Кайло возможность прочувствовать боль острее, — и первый удар срывает короткий, освободительный вскрик.

Когда Кайло наполняет только чисто физическое удовольствие, Хакс может чувствовать это кожей. Может, это действие силы, может, просто они сонастроились так сильно, что изменившееся дыхание, звук сглатываемой слюны, уверенное «один» приводят Хакса в то же состояние предвкушения эйфории.

Его собственное плечо ноет. Когда счет подходит к шести, Хакс уже уверен, что Кайло проецирует свои желания обрывистыми образами — как Хакс срежет веревки и бросит на пол, возьмет его, не утруждая их обоих долгой прелюдией, и только лишь контраст ощущения прохладного воздуха с жаром обнаженной кожи доведет Кайло до оргазма очень быстро.

Хаксу нравится то, что себе представляет Кайло, но есть одна проблема.

Он откладывает плеть и подходит к нему, медленно вплетает в волосы пальцы и поворачивает его голову к себе, резко сжав кулак.

— Открой глаза. — Кайло слушается. — Ты жульничаешь.

Пощечина, которую он отвешивает, приносит Кайло больше возбуждения, чем действительного наказания, но тому хватает совести хотя бы отвести глаза.

— На меня смотри, — Хакс дергает его за волосы, — только потому, что я не хочу разбираться с последствиями твоих фантазий в моей голове в одиночестве, я в них поучаствую.

Конечно, он не бросает его на пол, а освобождает осторожно — но ему хватает мастерства притвориться, что он обращается с Кайло бесцеремонно и грубо, и судя по довольной улыбке на его лице, получается достаточно убедительно.

Хакс хочет заставить его оскалиться.


End file.
